


The most precious gift

by Nighttdust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Victors pov, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttdust/pseuds/Nighttdust
Summary: Victor wakes up on his birthday with Yuuri pressing kisses into his hair.





	

Victor hadn't celebrated his birthday in a long time. Well, maybe that wasnt quite right. He did celebrate but never in the way you were supposed to. He didnt wake up in the morning exited to see his friends and family or exited about unpacking his presents. He didn't care. He got older and that was all there was to it. Just another year. People thought that he enjoyed his birthday though because he pretended to and boy was he good at pretending. He knew what to say in the right situation, he knew when to smile. Everyone thought that he had the perfect birthday and enjoyed it. The reality though was different.

After 20 years of him never really celebrating his birthday he just kinda forgot the feeling. He forgot how it felt to be exited, he forgot how it felt to live, he forgot how it felt to love.

Till Yuuri.

Because of course it would be Yuuri who would surprise him. It was only ever Yuuri.

He woke up to gentle kisses on his forehead and in his hair. It was still dark outside but there was the typical december morning gloom. They left the window open over night and the air in the room was fresh and cold. Under the blanket though it was warm and cozy and Victor never wanted to get up. Maccachin was at his left side curled up by his feet and every time the dog breathed out, a wave of wet breath tickled his feet. A warm content feeling spread through his chest and he smiled lightly. 

What made the moment even more perfect was Yuuri. Yuuri who was right in fromt of him. Yuuri who was warm and soft. Yuuri who smelled so good he could drown. Yuuri who right now was softling kissing his nose, then his closed eyes and his forehead. Yuuri didn't leave a single area of his face unkissed. With every featherlight kiss Victors love grew more and more. How was it possible to love one person so much?

Yuuri stopped kissing him and moved back a bit. Victor opened his mouth to protest because he refused to believe that they had to get up already. But before he could say something Victor felt a hand gently caressing his cheek. 

"Good morning, Victor," Yuuri whispered softly. Victor opend his eyes and met Yuuris beautiful chocolate brown ones. They didn't say a single thing, just gazed into each others eyes. Victor could read the love Yuuri had for Victor there and Victor desperately hoped that Yuuri saw the same thing in his eyes.

Finally after a while Victor greeted Yuuri back with a quite hello.

Yuuri grinnend at him and Victor couldn't help himself. He quickly moved forward and kissed Yuuri on the mouth. Yuuri gave out a surprised gasp but quickly composed himself and pulled Victor closer with his other hand. This right now, right here was perfection in Victors eyes. Yuuri was in his arms (or he in Yuuris), he was kissing Yuuri and Victor was in love.

Oh god he was so in love. He loved Yuuris eyes, he loved his kindness, he loved his personality, he loved how Yuuri could surprise him, he loved Yuuris hair and his soft t-shirts, he loved his laugh and the way he says 'Victor'. In short he, Victor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki more than physically possible.

"Yuuri," he sighed and broke the kiss in order to press his forehead against the other mans, "I love you."

And he meant it. He really did. Yuuri was the best present he ever received and he didn't want and didn't need anything more. Yuuri made him live and love his life again. Yuuri made him happy. Yuuri gave him sense again and there was nothing, absolutely nothing better. 

So Victor didn't care what Yuuri and he would do today because he already had the best birthday of his life with the most wonderful and precious present that he ever received: Yuuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!   
> Btw I didnt mention Christmas here in the fic because in Germany we already unwrap Christmas presents on the 24th and I wasnt sure how they did it in Russia so I just left it out.
> 
> Also I literally just wrote this on my phone during the christmas gathering so Im sorry that it isnt that good. Once Im back home Ill write a better fic!


End file.
